


For want of an upgrade

by Ewina



Series: Kesett ficlets [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, No Beta, slightly crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewina/pseuds/Ewina
Summary: BD-1 gets an upgrade.
Relationships: BD-1 & Boba Fett, BD-1 & Cal Kestis, Boba Fett/Cal Kestis
Series: Kesett ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175867
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	For want of an upgrade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamieMontclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamieMontclair/gifts).



> No beta, yada yada yada
> 
> Kind of follow "As tender as a beskar covered fist in the face". It's not necessary to have read it to understand though.

“And here we go, a new frame, obviously stronger, and some new thrusters, so you can never ever do that thing again. You hear me BD? Never again. You were so lucky that I was there or you would have ended up as scrap metal in that canyon.”

“Bee-Boo-Boo-Boop.”

“Really BD? That’s what you decided to use as an excuse? You are no jedi little one.”

“Bee-Boo-Boo-Boop.”

Boba’s answer was cut off by a laugh coming from the hallways. Cal entered the room, eyes shining with glee as he looked mischievously at his lover.

“BD is right, cyare, all is as the Force wills it.”

“Ugh!” With a groan of annoyance, Boba threw his hands in the air, the rag he was holding went flying too, as the man left the room in a faux huff of pique, lips pressed tightly against each other not to laugh. The rag fell on BD, covering the little droid’s head.

“Boo-oo-oop?”

Cal went to take the rag off when he felt a body pressing itself against his back. He shivered at the sensation as another hand freed the droid, before scooping him up in his arms.

“I am leaving, and taking my ad with me, I don’t need you to input this kind of algorithm into his memory bank and risk damaging his processor.”


End file.
